Make A Wish
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: A little smile appeared on her lips as she read the message that was sent by her lover. "Make a wish, love." Randice, One-Shot.


_If **I** could have just one **wish**,_  
_I would wish to **wake** up **everyday**_  
_To the **sound** of your **breath** on my neck,_  
_The **warmth** of your **lips** on my cheek,_  
_The **touch** of your **fingers** on my skin,_  
_And the **feel **of your **heart **beating with mine..._  
_Knowing that I could **never** find that **feeling**_  
_With **anyone** other than **you**..._

**- Courtney Kuchta**

* * *

It was four in the morning.

Candice Michelle was lying down on her one-armed, red sofa in her balcony. She was dressed in her pink short top and white short shorts, her Teddy Bear named Kitty in her arms. She was watching the stars. The sky was bright and clean. She could see most of the stars from where she was. They looked extremely beautiful.

But, she was bored, though. There was nothing to do, for God's sake. Apart from that, that day had been really depressing for her. She had to take care of the things for a party she had to organize. But, somehow, she was screwed up. Everything was creepy and she hated them all. First, they brought the wrong flowers to decorate. Then, the food tasted really bad. Probably, it was out of the date. Plus, as if everything was okay, the guests arrived early. She didnt even have enough time to prepare things! Also, she had a huge headache. She even took three pills of _Minoset_, which didnt affect well. After all of these, she felt sick and tired and she had to leave early. She really needed to rest...

She closed her eyes to sleep, but she failed. She wasnt peaceful enough to sleep. Who would be awake at four in the morning, anyway? Surely, she had a sleeping problem. Just as she was about to throw a pillow in bad temper, her cell phone vibrated. She grabbed it with a sigh, from the table and checked out her inbox. There was a new message from her lover, Randy Orton. A little smile appeared on her lips. God, that man was always able to make her smile in every situation.

_"Make a wish, love."_

She raised an eyebrow after she had read the message. It was four in the morning. Yet again, Randy was awake? Also... A wish? She had never found a special meaning in those things. She thought, what? They were too childish? Well, not really. She wasn't really against childish things. She was just holding a Teddy Bear! But, well. She didnt expect that. Soon, she replied with a smile, anyway.

_"I wish, you were here to hold me. You know how I feel relaxed and happy in your arms."_

When she was done typing, she pressed the 'send' button, then waited for the reply. Once she didnt get a reply in a few minutes, she sighed. He probably fell asleep. She hugged her Teddy Bear tightly and kept looking at the sky. They seemed to be separated from each other. None of them was together, nor really apart. They were like still in their places. All of them knowing where they should be and where they shouldnt be. Still, there were the ones that kept moving and moving. Were they going to be punished for moving to somewhere they werent belong? ... Or not?

Thinking of the stars made her feel sleepy, though. She closed her eyes to sleep... Once again, she couldnt. "Why?" She muttered under her breath. "Why in the hell can't I sleep?" She sighed and buried her head to the pillow, deeper.

Maybe she should take sleeping pills? Could they be helpful? But, she heard some terrific news about sleeping pills and their results on people. That was terrifying! She would never take those... Hopefully.

While she was lost in thoughts, as always, she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes. Why in the Earth would anyone want to visit her? Then she remembered the time; four in the morning. Another horrific story crossed in her mind. What if there was a psycho, serial killer on the door? She, still hugging her Teddy Bear, walked over to the door slowly. Hannibal, Freddy, Jason, Leatherface...

_Stop it_! She thought. _Go and check to see if there was anyone on the door_. With a deep breath, she leaned to the door and asked, "Who...Who is it?" She cursed herself, her voice sounded so fragile.

"It's me, love."

She let out the breath she was holding, then opened the door. She smiled brightly at her lover. "Randy! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed happily, then hugged him tightly.

"You said, you would be happier in my arms, so here I am," Randy smirked and kissed her palm. "Anything to make my angel smile."

"Oh, dear God," Candice brought her hand over her rose lips. "I thought, you fell asleep. And I decided not to wake you up..."

"Could I even?" He smiled, then they headed to the balcony as he was holding her hand.

"Wait," Candice smiled and pulled him to the sofa with herself. He laid her down on himself and wrapped his arms around her. "Dont let go..." She whispered huskily.

Randy kissed the top of her head. "Never," He said and started stroking her hair. "Feeling relaxed a little?"

"Mhm," She muttered with a yawn. "Mind if I sleep?"

"I'm here for that, love. To make you feel safer," He tightened his arms around her with a soft stare. She looked so cute in her short top and shorts. He couldnt believe that he was holding an angel like her in his arms. He couldnt believe that he was the one who owned her heart. He was the one that she had trusted and loved...

_Treat me like an Angel, and I'll show you what Heaven is really like..._


End file.
